Mend My Heart
by EscapadeThruReality
Summary: AU; Annabeth has been mistreated by her family for years, and now she has the opportunity to escape the pain she has lived through and escape to Half-Blood High, a private school in Long Island. But she's broken. Will her newfound friends, Luke and Thalia, be able to bring her back to the world? Please R&R.


_5 Years Earlier_

I stooped over the stairs, peering through the bars of the railing. In the dining room, I could see my half-brother, Matthew, blowing out the candles of his birthday cake, to the roaring cheers of his friends. My father hugged his other half-son, Bobby, as my stepmother smiled warmly and snapped some photos.

I sighed. Here it was: the perfect vision of a happy family. Everyone was content and exhilarated and excited. Everyone was happy except for me. Their laughing and cheer overwhelmed me, and tears brimmed my eyes. I took a deep breath and clutching my report card, I tiptoed silently down the stairs as Bobby handed out slices of cake.

Matthew caught sight of me and grinned wickedly. I abruptly halted in my steps, and bit my lip. He waved at me, and hesitant, I forced a smile and waved back. All of his friends stared at me, until my stepmother finally spoke.

"Annabeth," She squawked in a high-pitched voice, scowling, "You're welcome to join us. Take my seat, I'll stand."

Confused, I slowly walked over and sat. Bobby handed over a slice of vanilla cake. Nervously, I picked up a fork and took a bite. The frosting melted on my tongue, and the cake felt spongy and soft in my mouth. It was breathtakingly sweet. A genuine smile creeped on to my face, and I licked my lips. This was the dessert I had had for a long while.

Matthew clapped his hands eagerly and said, "Mommy, it's time for story time! Can you tell us the story about Annabeth's mother? My friends really want to hear it, and it's my favorite story!"

Oh no. I jolted and attempted to escape, but Father gave me a stern look. Frowning, I crossed my arms and stared deliberately at the floor.

My stepmother grins, and agreed, "All right, son. Only for you." She shot me a scathing glare, and began. "Before your father loved me, he was in a relationship with a woman named Athena. She was not even half as lovely as I am. I mean, what kind of name is Athena?" She laughs coldly, and resumes with distaste.

"But your father liked her. They dated for around a year. Then she severed the relationship and left for a job opportunity in Chicago. Best choice of her life, in my opinion. Anyways, a year later, when Frederick already loved me, I heard the doorbell ring. And guess who it was? Athena. And she's holding this thing. Oops!"

She covered her mouth, and rocked her head back in a giggle. "I meant to say baby. Her job had taken control of her life, and she did not want the responsibility of a baby. She decided to burden my Frederick and me instead. I would have vehemently refused, but Frederick, having the huge heart that he has, allowed it. And that is why Annabeth is here. Huzzah, I guess. "

The room exploded with laughter. Matthew's friends screamed and pointed my. Humiliated and sobbing, I covered my ears and shut my eyes. Suddenly, I felt the sticky texture of cake slathered on my face. Matthew jeered in my ear, "Best story ever, huh? Sucks to be you."

Bobby ushered the guests into the living room as I, shaking, used a napkin to wipe my face. Before she left, my stepmother murmured, "Oh, we love you, Annabeth. But you were never wanted. Athena, your own mother, didn't want you. And I certainly don't want you. Even Frederick—Well, I'll let him speak for himself. Bye now, sweetie." She blew a kiss in my direction and exited.

Only Father remained. "I'm sorry, Annabeth," he murmured. "Let's go to your room. Up." I obeyed and stood. My cheeks were red, glistening with tears and leftover frosting. He smiled, and held my hand.

Comforted, I leaned into his shoulder and cried quietly. He patted my hair, and whispered calming words as we headed upstairs. Then on the top step, he shifted.

"What's this?" he asked sharply, snatching the now-mangled report card from my hands.

"Um, my report card. It, uh, needs to be signed."

He sighed, and opened it up. After a few seconds glance, he refolded it and fumed. "Come on," He replied coldly, and pulled me into my room. Roughly, he slammed the door, and gripped my shoulders.

"A 'D,' Annabeth. What it this fricking 'D' doing next to English? And this other 'D' next to Arithmetic? Would you like to tell me what is going on here?"

"I-I don't know, Dad. Remember, the doctor said—"

"Shut the hell up! The doctor's words are bullshit. I mean, dyslexia? And ADHD? That's just a shitty excuse as to why you are failing school. There's nothing wrong with you."

"But—" I protested. Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my cheek. The wind knocked out of me, and, I fell to the ground, my cheek throbbing.

My father's eyes were wide and furious now. "I knew it, Annabeth. I knew you were mental. I mean, what are you doing. You're wasting your life. With your grades declining, you have no future! I love you Annabeth, but you are being a lazy pain in the ass!"

"Dad, you've got to believe me. I love school. And I work really hard on my grades. I mean, ex-extremely hard. I just can't handle it. I'm sorry." Frightened, I shrunk beside my bed.

"Like hell you're sorry! I have had to deal with all this shit, and it's disgusting. You're disgusting. I'm sorry, but you are." He knelt down and grabbed my head. "Annabeth, you make my life like hell."

I stayed silent, and stared back into his eyes, fighting back my tears. "Please, go away," I whispered desperately. Surprisingly, he relented. I closed my eyes and jumped as the door slammed in front of me. I was alone.

It had been like this for a while. I knew my father loved me, but he just kept on hurting me. One minute, he was the kind-hearted man, but he would snap every time I showed him weakness. He had a fantasy for the perfect daughter. A normal daughter, and I was not like that. I was dyslexic, diagnosed with ADHD, and in addition, biologically linked to Athena, his ex-girlfriend. I hate that he breaks me, but I felt an obligation to love him as well. He's the only link I had to love, and he's the only one that had the slight inclination to care for me. If I don't love him, whom else do I have to love? I need him, a constant in my life, to support me.

Sometimes I wonder if what he says is true. Why did Athena abandon me? I liked to think that she did it because she believed I would live best without her and she was some kind of monster, but was that really the truth? Was I really unwanted? Perhaps I was crazy and broken. I was supposed to know who I am, and be strong, but I've lost that part of me. Maybe Father is right. I was a waste of life.

Burying my head in my shoulders, I cried by myself until there were no tears left. Honestly, I was tired. Tired of all the pain and hopelessness in my life.

The next morning, the post arrived, and my stepmother ordered me to go and grab it. Obediently, I slunk over to the door, and picked the letters up. One of them was addressed to me. As usual, there was no return address. I gave the rest of the mail to my father and ran upstairs.

Every so often, a mysterious benefactor would mail me a sum of money. I had always pretended it was from my mother, and maybe it was. This time, however, there was a slip of paper enclosed with the bills. It read:

"Dear Annabeth,

"I know that you have received an envelope like this every so often, but you do not know whom it was from. Now, I believe, you are nine years old, and you deserve to know where they are from. It is Athena, your mother. I'm sorry that a letter with some bills is the only fragment of me you have in your life, but it is for the best.

"On a much lighter note, I have a request for you. When I was fourteen, I went to a private boarding school in Long Island known as Half-Blood High. They have spectacular athletic complex and wonderful teachers. I would love for you to consider this option in the next few years of your life. Your father knows about this school, and if you decide to enroll, you can ask him for assistance on your application.

"Know that I love you, and that when the time is right, you will be able to meet me in person. With Love, Athena."

This letter contained hope and love and gave me an ounce of strength. Father was wrong. I did not know of what my future held, but there were one thing I was certain of and determined for. I was getting out of here.


End file.
